Han Solo
Han Solo var en af Oprørsalliancens største helte. Han deltog i mange af de store slag under Den galaktiske borgerkrig, og blev senere gift med Prinsesse Leia, og fik de tre børn Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo og Anakin Solo. Ungdom Som barn blev Han Solo bortført af piraten Garris Shrike. Her blev han oplært til at stjæle, og tjene penge til Shrike. Da Han var 17 år stak han af, og meldte sig ind i imperiets akademi, hvor han blev uddannet som pilot. Men hans millitære karriere blev kort. En dag så han en af imperiets kommandører der ville strafe en Wookiee-slave der nægtede at arbejde. Han Solo reddede Wookieen, og blev derfor smidt ud af imperiets styrker. Efter det fulgte wookieen, Chewbacca, ham i tykt og tyndt. De to blev smuglere og arbejdede i flere år for Jabba the Hutt. Under en Sabacc turnering, vandt han sit skib, Millenium Falcon, fra han gamle ven Lando Calrissian. Men en dag blev de fanget af en af imperiets krydsere, og Han blev nødt til at dumpe deres last. Jabba blev rasende, og truede Han med at sætte en dusør på hans hovede, hvis han ikke erstattede den last han havde dumpet. I ledtog med Oprørsalliancen Den gamle eneboer, bondedrengen og en prinsesse Han Solo var en af Oprørsalliancens største helte. Han deltog i mange af de store slag under Den galaktiske borgerkrig, og blev senere gift med Prinsesse Leia, og fik de tre børn Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo og Anakin Solo. Efter at være vendt tilbage, blev Han nødsaget til, at skulle betale Jabba en kæmpe erstatning tilbage, for den mistede last. I flere dage søgte han hjælp fra gamle venner, men fik ikke meget ud af forsøget. Tilbage på Tatooine, hørte han fra Chewbacca, at der ventede dem et job. Et job der virkede nemt for dem og gav gode penge. Men hvad der virkede som et nemt job, endte med at ændre Hans liv for stedse. Han fløj en gammel mand ved navn Ben Kenobi og en ung dreng ved navn Luke Skywalker, samt deres to droider, R2-D2 og C3-POvæk fra Tatooine og af sted til Alderaan. Men Alderaan var på det tidspunkt blevet sprængt i luften a af Imperiet Dødsstjerne, som de blev tilbageholdt af efterfølgende. Midt i jagten på, en vej væk fra stedet, fandt Luke ud af, at Imperiet havde taget Alderaans prinsesse; Leia Organa, til fange og at hun stod til henrettelse. Modvilligt, gik Han med til at redde prinsessen og efter en lang flugt, der kostede Ben livet, kunne de endelig flyve væk fra Dødsstjernen. Slaget om Yavin 4 Han og Chewie transporterede Luke, Leia og droiderne til Oprørsalliancens base på Yavin 4. Selvom at han hørte på hvad Oprøret havde af intentioner med at destruere Dødsstjernen, som havde sporet dem til den lile junglemåne, valgte Han at redde sig selv væk derfra før angrebet gik igang. Men på halvvejen besluttede han sig for, alligevel at hjælpe sine nye venner og nåede frem i tide til at redde Luke var Darth Vaders angreb så Luke kunne destruere Imperiets supervåben. Han og Luke blev belønnet for deres bedrifter, ved en ceremoni efter slaget var endt. Slaget om Hoth og tilfangetagelse Han blev en aktiv del af oprørsalliancen efterfølgende, og deltog i mange af de store slag under krigen, han reddede og Lukes liv flere gange. I løbet af borgerkrigen blev han forelsket i Prinsesse Leia. Efter slaget om Hoth flygtede han, sammen med Leia, Chewbacca og C-3PO i Millenium Falcon. De flygtede til Cloud City på Bespin, men de blev fulgt af dusørjægeren Boba Fett. På Bespin blev han fanget af Boba Fett og imperiet. Han blev frosset ned i Carbonit, og udleveret til Jabba the Hutt. Redning, og slaget om Endor I løbet af det næste år søgte han venner utrætteligt efter ham, og i 4 ABY lykkedes det for dem at infiltrere Jabbas palads, og befrie ham. Efter redningen og Jabbas død vendte de tilbage til oprørernes flåde, hvor Han sagde ja til at lede en mission til Endor. Under Slaget om Endor lykkedes det, med hjælp fra de modigeEwokker at ødelægge imperiets skjold generator, og derved give flåden mulighed for, at ødelægge Den anden Dødsstjerne og dræbe kejseren. Den Nye Republik 4 år efter slaget om Endor stoppede han sin karriere som general, og giftede sig med Leia. De fik de tre børn Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo og Anakin Solo. På trods af, at han ikke længere var en del af Den Nye Republiks militær, deltog han i utallige slag mod resterne af imperiet, og senere mod Yuuzhan Vongerne Kategori: Personer Kategori: Smuglere Kategori: Oprørsalliancen Kategori:Officerer i Den Nye Republik en:Han Solo es:Han Solo pt:Han Solo ru:Хан Соло